


botan

by suki_pie



Series: Four Seasons [4]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: "Kancing kedua."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> mereka bilang, ini malam minggu maso haha 8"D/gak. terima kasih sudah mampir di 3 part sebelumnya ya~ /haguu/  
> .  
> Joker Game © Yanagi Koji  
> .  
> saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil macam apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

“Bagaimana, ya,”

“Apanya?”

“Masa depan, apa lagi.” Kaminaga mendengus kecil. “Kalau kau, sudah pasti melanjutkan bidang seni, bukan? Miyoshi dan ke-abstrakannya seperti seni. Miyoshi dan dunianya bernama seni. Miyoshi dan warna-warnanya untuk seni. Miyoshi dan—aduh! Menampar keningku itu bukanlah seni, Miyoshi.”

Ia mengusap rasa sakitnya, pelan sebenarnya, saat Miyoshi memberikan sentilan kecil tepat di kerutan keningnya dengan jail. Tapi tetap saja sakit. Dan Kaminaga bersumpah kalau ia menangkap tarikan kecil di sudut kiri bibir Miyoshi. Tidak perlu ada gerakan kecil, atau satu bentuk pertanda bahwa Miyoshi tak nyaman dengan beban kepala Kaminaga di kedua pahanya. Tidak perlu ada protes samar, karena toh, Miyoshi memang tidak keberatan karena menjadikan dirinya sebagai pangkuan kepala Kaminaga.

Musim semi menjelang, dan ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk bermalas-malasan. Beberapa minggu setelah ujian sekolah lewat, seusai pendaftaran universitas di berbagai tempat mengeluarkan pengumuman mahasiswa baru, dan sebaik-baiknya siswa kelas tiga menentukan masa depan masing-masing; Kaminaga  memilih untuk membuang waktu di sini. Di atap gedung sekolah, di dunianya yang kecil dan tak tersentuh, _bersama Miysohi_.

Bertanya-tanya secara klise akan dibawa ke mana hidupnya nanti?

“Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?”

“Apanya?”

“Masa depan, apa lagi,” ulang Miyoshi, agak mengejek. Kaminaga lagi-lagi mendengus. “Kau dan fotografi itu seperti surat dan perangko, eh? Tidak ingin mencoba menjadi jurnalis, misalnya? Atau mungkin keliling dunia ... dengan menjadi jurnalis?”  

“Hei, hei, bisa tidak cari contoh yang lain? Seperti tidak ada pilihan saja.”

“Memang.”

“Astaga, jangan mengatakannya dengan nada datar.”

Ketika Kaminaga mendongak, yang tepat pada saat itu Miyoshi menunduk kecil ke arahnya, Kaminaga mendapati dirinya bahwa ia terlihat begitu kosong saat cerkas dalam bola mata Miyoshi memantulkan sosoknya dengan samar. Kaminaga seakan melihat pintu-pintu yang terkunci rapat, sulit dibuka, berkeliling di sekitar lorong-lorong pikirannya yang jauh. Satu di antaranya memiliki kunci, namun Kaminaga tak tahu harus membuka yang mana.

Itu seperti hidupnya sekarang ini. Di antara pilihan-pilihan yang ditawarkan untuknya, pintu mana yang akan ia ambil? Kaminaga meringis kecil, dunia memang terlalu kejam. Salah sedikit saja Kaminaga memilih pintu, atau memang pintu-pintu itu tak memberinya kesempatan, ia bisa disematkan sebagai seseorang yang gagal. Dan Kaminaga perlu waktu untuk menemukan pintu lain yang sekiranya tepat.

“Kaminaga.”

Tetapi, di antara puluhan bahkan ratusan pintu yang berjejer dalam benaknya—

“Hm?”

 “Aku akan ke Jerman.”

—kenapa ia tidak memilih pintu di mana Miyoshi menanti di baliknya?


	2. Chapter 2

Miyoshi mana sudi menyebut dirinya kehilangan arah, tapi ia melihatnya dalam warna cokelat iris Kaminaga. Tidak, bukan berarti pemuda itu kehilangan arah, bukan begitu. Barangkali Kaminaga kebingungan, berperang di antara lika-liku pikiran terdalamnya; _yang dibiarkan, yang tak tersentuh, yang tersembunyi sampai Miyoshi mencari-cari_. Atau mungkin ia sendiri yang terlalu mengambil keputusan dengan seenaknya, meski Miyoshi tak menyangkal jeda yang terjadi di antara mereka ketika sederet pernyataan dan detik di mana mata mereka bertemu, sedikit berhasil membuat Miyoshi tak berkutik barang sejenak.

“Kau sudah mengatakannya berulang kali,” sahut Kaminaga akhirnya. Miyoshi mendengar sendu yang terselip, atau hanya perasaannya?

“Begitukah?”

“Ya,” jawabannya kelewat cepat. Kaminaga mengangkat tangan, membiarkan ujung jemarinya bermain halus pada setiap titik mandibula Miyoshi, menetak di pangkal hidungnya, menyisir rambut nakal yang jatuh, dan berhenti pada belahan bibir yang tersentuh dalam setengah sekon. Miyoshi pikir, Kaminaga tak memiliki sisi yang mengejutkan. Ia pikir, kapan pertama kalinya ia bisa melihat Kaminaga dalam jarak sedekat ini?

“Kancing kedua.”

Sepasang alis bertaut. Namun Miyoshi diam saja ketika Kaminaga menarik tangan (dan Miyoshi merasa kosong, entah mengapa. Entah bagaimana) hanya untuk melepas kancing kedua seragamnya secara paksa. Membentuk serabut kecil dari benang yang teracak, meninggalkan bekas, meninggalkan geritan tipis pada garis-garis ibu jarinya.

Kancingnya bening, tertimpa sinar saat Kaminaga mengaraknya setinggi mungkin, seolah menembus birunya langit dan ratusan kelopak sakura yang gugur. Begitu bening, terjatuh bebas saat akhirnya membentur telapak tangan Miyoshi yang terbuka.


	3. Chapter 3

“Perasaanku,” lanjut Kaminaga, matanya menghilang di balik kelopak. “Simpan baik-baik selama kau di sana, Miyoshi. Tunggu aku di sudutnya.”

Kelima jari Miyoshi mengerut tanpa sadar.

**Author's Note:**

> series ini tamat, terima kasih sudah mampir~


End file.
